gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms
"A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms" é o segundo episódio da oitava temporada de Game of Thrones. É o sexagésimo nono episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 21 de abril de 2019. Foi escrito por Bryan Cogman e dirigido por David Nutter. Aparições :Artigo principal: A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms/Aparições Primeiras Mortes Produção Elenco Principal *Peter Dinklage como Lorde Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister *Emilia Clarke como Rainha Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington como Jon Snow *Sophie Turner como Senhora Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams como Arya Stark *Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth *Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei *Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy *Joe Dempsie como Gendry *Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark *John Bradley como Samwell Tarly *Hannah Murray como Gilly *Gwendoline Christie como Brienne de Tarth *Conleth Hill como Varys *Rory McCann como Sandor Clegane *Kristofer Hivju como Tormund *Jacob Anderson como Verme Cinzento *Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont Secundário *Richard Dormer como Lorde Beric Dondarrion *Ben Crompton como Senhor Comandante Eddison Tollett *Daniel Portman como Podrick Payne *Bella Ramsey como Senhora Lyanna Mormont *Rupert Vansittart como Lorde Yohn Royce *Richard Rycroft como Meistre Wolkan *Megan Parkinson como Senhora Alys Karstark *Seamus O'Hara *Staz Nair como Qhono *Bea Glancy *Lucy McConnell *Conor Maguire *Thomas Finnegan *Logan Watson como Sam *Finn Watson como Sam *Fionnuala Murphy *Rosa Frazer como garota com cicatriz no rosto Notas de elenco *Nick Chopping, Rob Hayns, Rowley Irlam, Jason Oettle e Sam Stefan foram dublês neste episódio. Notas Geral *O título deste episódio, "O Cavaleiro dos Sete Reinos", refere-se à coleção de três novelas - O Cavaleiro Andante (1998), A Espada Juramentada (2003) e O Cavaleiro Misterioso (2010) - que são partes da série Contos de Dunk e Egg de George R.R. Martin; também se refere ao título concedido a Brienne por Jaime. **A conexão que o título faz entre Brienne e Sor Duncan, o Alto, pode ser uma referência à teoria de que Brienne é sua descendente. *As tramas de Porto Real não aparecem neste episódio, que foi focado inteiramente nas várias tramas em Winterfell. Isso só aconteceu algumas outras vezes, geralmente em episódios de batalhas importantes como "Blackwater" e "The Watchers on the Wall". *A versão dos créditos finais da Canção de Jenny foi interpretada pelo grupo musical Florence + The Machine. A vocalista Florence Welch posteriormente deu uma entrevista ao The New York Times a respeito. Os showrunners são fãs de seu trabalho e, de fato, estavam tentando inclui-la em sua trilha sonora desde a 2ª Temporada - um dos trailers dessa temporada chegou a licenciar e usar sua canção "Seven Devils". Para a 2ª temporada, os showrunners originalmente esperavam que ela pudesse gravar o cover de "As Chuvas de Castamere", mas na época ela ainda não tinha assistido a série e recusou.‘Game of Thrones’: Florence and the Machine’s Frontwoman on That Haunting Closing Song, NYTimes.com **Como Benioff reconheceu no segmento Por Dentro do Episódio, embora a Canção de Jenny seja famosa nos livros, apenas os primeiros versos foram realmente apresentados no texto, então eles precisaram inventar os versos seguintes para a adaptação. A importância total da canção não foi revelada, mas ela se trata de Jenny de Pedrasvelhas - uma camponesa que o príncipe herdeiro Targaryen abdicou da coroa para se casar. A coroa então passou para seu irmão mais novo e depois para Aerys II Targaryen, o Rei Louco, desencadeando os eventos em torno das vidas de Rhaegar, Lyanna, Jon e Daenerys. Há algumas especulações de que a Canção de Jenny pode ter sido aquela em específico que Rhaegar apresentou durante o grande torneio em Harrenhal, cantando e tocando a lúgubre música de forma tão bela que Lyanna chorou, apaixonando-se por ele. **A Vanity Fair observou que Podrick cantar uma canção triste antes de uma batalha esperançosa pode ter sido uma homenagem a Pippin Took fazendo a mesma coisa na adaptação cinematográfica de 2003 de O Senhor dos Anéis: O Retorno do Rei.Game of Thrones: The Hidden Meaning Behind Podrick's Song, VanityFair.com *Este é um dos poucos episódios em que absolutamente ninguém morreu. Nem mesmo seres mágicos (criaturas) ou simplesmente animais (de caça, etc.). Referências de:Ein Ritter der Sieben Königslande (Episode) en:A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms fr:Un Chevalier des Sept Royaumes ru:Рыцарь Семи Королевств Categoria:8ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios da 8ª Temporada